


A new Heart

by bluenettevie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenettevie/pseuds/bluenettevie
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett become parents.
Relationships: Rosalie/Emmett
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first chapter.

Rosalie always dreamed of getting married, having a beautiful home, having children, watching her children grow up and get married, seeing her grandchildren playing in the backyard next to her husband, both gray-haired. But this dream was taken from her by her ex-fiancé Royce King II and her drunken friends who left her on the verge of death, the same night Carlisle, her current adoptive father, found her and turned her into a vampire. Rosalie met Emmett and the two fell in love, young forever.

Rosalie cared for the newborn Renesmee until Bella woke up to her new life as a vampire, fed her, saw her sleep in her arms. Rosalie experienced motherhood for a little while. After the Volturi left upon realizing that Renesmee was not a threat to them, and all of his family's friends who were willing to fight in the side of the Cullen's, Rosalie found herself silent every day, thinking. She knew that now everything was at peace, her family would be together forever, but something in her was missing, even though she was a vampire, even without having her heart beating anymore, she felt that deep down something was missing.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the living room, upstairs, chatting low despite all their family being able to hear, but the only ones who could hear were Alice and Jasper who were in the house, the others had gone hunting. Alice and Jasper were downstairs in the house, both in silence, the short-haired brunette, was having another one of her visions. _Her sister, Rosalie, and Emmett... And a baby?_

Alice waited for Carlisle and Esme to come home, of course, she knew exactly what that vision meant, knew that vision had something to do with the way her sister was behaving in those days, so far away. She talked to her parents, talked to the rest of the family, except Rosalie and Emmett, they had to do something to cheer Rosalie back.

\---

Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting, when they returned, they found their family in front of the house, a parked car that they recognized to be one of the family cars, Alice had the biggest smile Rosalie ever saw, Alice hugged her for no reason and Rosalie strange, she and her husband had no idea what was going on, but everyone there seemed excited about something. Alice reached out with a pamphlet to Rosalie, the blonde picked it up and when she saw what it was about, her eyes widened. "What does this mean?" She asked looking at Alice and then at Carlisle and Esme. 

"We know what's been bothering you, keeping you so far away from us, so we did some research and found one of the best orphanages in Alaska. They're waiting for you for an interview." Alice said, never failing to smile. "You leave today. It's all taken care of." 

The couple hugged their family and got in the car before they left for their destination. 44 hours and 2,318.2 mi by car until they arrived at their destination, Emmett parked the car in front of the white building, the couple got out of the car, and hand in hand entered the orphanage where a lady in her 50s waited for them with a smile welcoming the young couple. She sent them to her office, where the three of them sat, ready to have their lives changed forever.

\---

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, are you here looking to adopt a baby, is that it?" asked the middle-aged lady who looked at the young couple who looked no less than teenagers. When Alice told them that everything was ready, she meant that Rosalie and Emmett had documents ready with birth dates with ages that said they were 10 years older than they appeared to be, papers that they are legally married, and every document necessary to be able to adopt a baby or a child. "Is there preference? Girl or boy? Baby or child?" 

"We don't think about age, in fact, either of the two will be perfect. But we have preference for a girl." Rosalie said smiling. Mrs. Gibbs smiled and looked at the documents, usually she knew what to ask all the couples who went there to adopt one of their children, but now looking at this couple, she could see in their eyes how much they wanted to start a family. Mrs. Gibbs got up and looked at them both. "I ask you to wait here, I'll be back in a minute." The couple just agreed with their heads, not knowing what to say.

A few minutes passed that might seem like hours for someone waiting anxiously, and Mrs. Gibbs was back, she stopped at the open door and smiled broadly. "I believe I found the perfect child for you." Saying this, a young woman who was supposed to be in her early 30s came in and in her arms there was a baby asleep and wrapped in a pink blanket. The moment Rosalie's eyes landed on the sleepy little human being, she felt that her heart could beat again just to see that little baby, who was now in her arms and snuggled up near her chest without caring with the coldness of her body.

"She arrived at the orphanage a few hours after she was born, was left in front of our door, with no ticket and no sign of the biological mother. We didn't think she was ready for a home, but I think she had found a great home with you." Ms. Gibbs said, looking at the couple who couldn't take their eyes off the sleeping little baby. Rosalie was delighted with the little human baby in her arms, she heard her heart beating so calmly in her sleep, slowly stroked her little face and smiled when she saw her short and little blond hair, just like yours. Emmett felt the same way, as delighted as Rosalie.

After some guidance and signing some papers officiating the adoption, Rosalie and Emmett left with a new addition to their family. That night they spent in town to buy some clothes, diapers and supplies that little **Fleur Rose Hale Cullen** would need. The next morning they left back for Forks with the little Fleur asleep in the back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ask you to comment and tell me what you think because this is the first fanfic I write and it would be good an incentive, criticisms are welcome too. I decided that will be Hale Cullen her last names, because Rosalie is Hale and Emmett is Cullen, although Rosalie is the Cullens' daughter, she does not have the last name Cullen registered. Then it will be Fleur Rose Hale Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, hope u guys like. and sorry if hava some mistakes, I'll fix them later.

As Emmett drove carefully through the streets on her way back to Forks, Rosalie was sitting in the back seat next to the car seat where her daughter Fleur Rose was sleeping peacefully. Rosalie couldn't take her eyes off her, she was delighted and feeling happy, because less than a day her dream of being a mother had finally come true. She was now the mother of a girl, fair-skinned but not so much as Cullen's, the eyes... Well, eyes closed, still does not see the color of her daughter's eyes, everything in her was so perfect and small. While she was asleep, Fleur Rose held Rosalie's index finger. 

They made some stops along the way, just because Fleur needed her milk and diaper changes while she slept they continued to drive back to Forks, within hours they were already back in the town of Forks and as they approached their house, they couldn't feel more eager to introduce everyone to their daughter, the new addition of the Cullen family. 

━━━

"Do you think Alice has ever seen her?" Emmett asked as they get closer and closer to the house where their family waited for them to return. "Maybe. She had seen it before." Rosalie replied from the back seat as she stroked her daughter's sleeping face. Emmett parked his car in front of the house and smiled as he saw his whole family outside the house, already waiting for them. Emmett was the first to get out of the car and opened the back door to Rosalie who already had Fleur in her arms. 

"Hey guys." Emmett said with the biggest smile in the world. "Everyone meet Fleur Rose Hale Cullen, our daughter." He spoke all proudly. Rosalie then showed her daughter wrapped in a light pink blanket, asleep in her arms. "Another Hale on the family." Jasper was the first to speak. Esme and Bella were the first to approach and look at the younger Cullen close. "Her second name is Rose?" Bella asked looking at Rosalie and then Emmett. "Emmett who chose, of course." said the blonde turning her eyes but smiling in fun. "Well, she not only has your name but has the hair just like yours. She's beautiful Rose." Bella said smiling. Esme watched her granddaughter and smiled cheerfully. "She is certainly perfect, welcome to the family, little Rose." Esme said to her granddaughter and hug Rosalie careful, happy for her daughter. 

Now they were reunited in the living room, Rosalie was sitting on the couch with her daughter in her arms, a place from which she never left since the moment Rosalie first held her. Fleur was now being introduced to Renesmee who was asleep by the time they arrived. Renesmee approached and looked at the sleeping baby in her aunt's arms. "She is so small." Said Nessie, she stroked one of Fleur's little hands that closed her hand around Renesmee's finger that smiled at the act. There was silence in the room giving to hear the breaths of Renesmee and Fleur, as well as the heartbeats of the two younger Cullens. A small movement in Rosalie's arms and the attention of all the Cullens were on little Rose who woke up opening her little eyes and soon focusing her attention on everyone around her, her eyes first looked to Rosalie, the blonde figure who held her so firmly and protectively. Then they went to Renesmee who still had her finger held by Fleur, Nessie smiled. She then searched the room for Emmett's figure, she found him next to the couch, he smiled broadly as he looked at his daughter. Gradually his eyes looked to each one there, knowing every member of his new family. "She knows we are her family." Said Edward. "And she's happy." Fleur moved around Rosalie's lap and then they can hear her little cry echoing across the room. "Well, now she's not too happy." Bella said making everyone laugh low, Emmett soon approached holding the bottle with milk and handed it to Rosalie who soon gave it to little Fleur who, upon feeling the taste of milk in her mouth, stopped crying and began sucking all the content in the bottle.

"She's always hungry." Rosalie said holding the bottle tight while her daughter sucked the milk. "We have a surprise for you, it's more for Fleur." Said Alice smiling and having Bella and Esme smiling along as accomplices. Rosalie got up and along with Emmett and Fleur in her arms who had already finished the whole bottle of milk, they followed them to the top of the room. Alice stopped in front at a door of one of the rooms and turned to the couple. "As there is no need to have a room, since they are made to sleep, we transform your room." Alice opened the door revealing the room that belonged to Rosalie and Emmett, now belonging to Fleur, retired. The large windows that go from floor to ceiling, now with curtains of light pink and white, a closet that was already filled with clothes of babies from 1 month to 3 months, the crib with protection combining with curtains, a changer with a stock of diapers, wet scarves, ointments. Baby bath with baby soap and shampoos. There were some baby toys and some stuffed animals, a totally different room. "A whole new room for the youngest Cullen." Alice said excitedly. 

━━━

With only an hour left until the night comes, Rosalie finished bathing Fleur who was focused on looking at her mother, her eyes always attentive and directed at Rosalie. Rosalie put Fleur on one of the varied pajamas that Alice had bought, the night was a little cold, of course for none of them, but for Fleur, a sensitive little human, it would be cold that night. "Feeling warm?" Rosalie asked stroking her daughter's little face and smiling as she heard some soft sounds coming out of her daughter's mouth, as if she wanted to talk, so her soft expression turned into a weeping grimace and it was soon possible to hear the thin crying all over the house. "I know baby, it's time for another bottle. Don't cry, my love." As she slowly cradled her in her arms, Rosalie walked to the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were chatting and a bottle ready waiting on the counter.

"Emmett and the others are hunting." Carlisle spoke as soon as Rosalie arrived at the kitchen. Esme approached Rosalie who entered Fleur to Esme while she was preparing her daughter's bottle. As soon as Esme picked her up, little Rose calmed down and looked at her grandparents who talked softly and looked at her. "You're so calm, aren't you?" Esme speaks softly to her, leaving a kiss on top of her granddaughter's head. "Ready miss hungry, your milk is ready and warmed." Rosalie said with the bottle in her hand and approaching to her daughter that upon hearing her mother's voice began to cry. "Another dramatic in the family?" Carlisle jokingly spoke. "Like someone that we know." Esme replied looking at Rosalie who smiled and rolled her eyes, she caught the daughter in her arms and give her the bottle of milk. While drinking the milk she start to get sleepy and her eyes was slowly closing, until she sleept in Rosalie's arms.


End file.
